Star Wars Day
Zum 20. Jubiläum des Star Wars Day gebe ich euch einen Rückblick auf 38 Jahre Star Wars. Ich hoffe euch gefällt diese Zusammenfassung. Schreibt mir doch in die Kommentare, was eure persönlichen Highlights von Star Wars sind. Die Klassische Triologie Am 25. Mai 1977 erschien der Film Krieg der Sterne (heute Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung) in den amerikanischen Kinos. Dies war der Beginn der berühmten Science-Fiction-Saga Star Wars und einem jahrzehntelangen Kult darum, der noch bis heute andauert. Es geht das Gerücht um, dass George Lucas schon seit der Produktion von Episode IV wusste, wie die Handlungen der nächsten zehn Filmen sein sollten. Aufgrund des großen (unerwarteten) Erfolges von dem Film erschienen in den Jahren 1980 und 1983 die Fortsetzungen Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück und Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter. Diese drei Filme werden als die Klassische Trilogie bezeichnet. Star Wars Day Seit 1995 gilt der 4. Mai bei vielen Fans als Star Wars Day, da der Satz May the force be with you (Möge die Macht mit dir sein) Ähnlichkeit hat mit May the 4th (4. Mai). Es gibt allerdings noch einen zweiten Star Wars Day. Dieser ist am 25. Mai und wurde vom Los Angeles-Stadtrat beschlossen. Der Tag soll an die Erscheinung von Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung, welche am 25. Mai 1977 in die amerikanischen Kinos kam, erinnern. Celebration Vom 30. April bis 02. Mau 1999 gab es die erste Star Wars Celebration in Denver (Colorado), die kurz vor dem Filmstart von Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung stattfand. Die zehnte Celebration fand vom 16. April bis zum 19. April 2015 in Anaheim, California statt. Die Jedipedia hat euch von dort live berichtet. Der zweite Teaser zu Episode VII – Das Erwachen der Macht wurde dort erstmals gezeigt. Jediismus Bei einer Volksbefragung in Australien 2001 bekannten sich 70.000 Menschen zum Jediismus. Dabei waren von diesen gerade einmal 5.000 wirklich welche. Der Rest bestand einfach nur aus Star Wars Fans oder Leuten, die aus Protest gegen den Staat, Jediismus als Religion angegeben hatten. Auch in Deutschland gibt es Menschen, die dieser Religion angehören. Prequel-Triologie In den folgenden Jahren kamen zu unserer aller Enttäuschung keine weiteren Filme mehr heraus, sondern nur noch einige Fernsehserien über die Ewoks. Endlich im Jahr 1999 erschien der erste Film der Prequel-Trilogie Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung. Dort lernten wir endlich die Vorgeschichte von Darth Vader kennen. Der Film wurde ein solch großer Erfolg, das er auf Platz 17 der erfolgreichsten Filme aller Zeiten ist (Stand 02.05.2015). In den Jahren 2002 und 2005 erschienen dann die Fortsetzungen Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger und Episode III – Die Rache der Sith. The Clone Wars Drei Jahre später erschienen dann der Film The Clone Wars und die Fernsehserie dazu. Dort erfuhren wir dann, dass Anakin Skywalker eine Padawan hatte, die Togruta Ahsoka Tano. In der Fernsehserie geht es um die Klonkriege und die Zuschauer lernten die weniger bekannten Charaktere, wie Mace Windu, besser kennen. Bedauerlicherweise wurde die Serie nach der Übernahme von Disney (mehr dazu im nächsten Abschnitt) 2013 abgesetzt. Übernahme durch Disney Nach der Übernahme von Lucasfilm an Disney 2012 bekamen viele Angst, dass jetzt alles kindergerecht und ohne Kämpfe ablaufen wird. Auch dass Disney fast alle Bücher und Comics als Legends bezeichnet, also dass sie nicht mehr dem Kanon entsprechen, machte sie bei den Star Wars Fans nur noch unbeliebter. Aber nach der Ankündigung der Produktionen von den Filmen Episode VII – Das Erwachen der Macht, Episode VIII und Episode IX änderte sich die Stimmung, auch wenn noch ein kleines bisschen Angst da war, ob Disney das auch gut hinbekommt. Mir persönlich machten sie sich durch die Absetzung von The Clone Wars am meisten unbeliebt. Das konnte dann auch die neue Fernsehserie Rebels nicht ändern. Rebels Disney begründete die damalige Absetzung von The Clone Wars, damit, dass sie eine neue Fernsehserie namens Rebels rausbringen wollten. Diese spielt um das Jahr 5 VSY, also noch vor der Zerstörung des Ersten Todessterns. Viele Star Wars Fans finden die Serie zu kindisch und die Animation schlechter, als bei The Clone Wars. Dadurch dass nun auch Charaktere aus The Clone Wars, wie Ahsoka Tano, in Rebels auftauchen, stieg die Beliebtheit der Serie an. Das Erwachen der Macht Ohne die Übernahme von Lucasfilm durch Disney hätten wir vermutlich noch jahrelang auf Episode VII – Das Erwachen der Macht warten müssen. Die Handlung ist bisher leider noch streng geheim. Es ist nur gesichert, dass der Film circa 30 Jahre nach der Schlacht von Endor spielt. Der Film erscheint am 17. Dezember 2015 in den deutschen Kinos.